


Switching Places.

by LittleMewLugia (Lugianna)



Series: Oneshots and Snippets [8]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 04:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugianna/pseuds/LittleMewLugia
Summary: What if Megatron didn't die when Sam pushed the AllSpark into his chest? What if something else happened to make Megatron less of a threat?





	Switching Places.

**Author's Note:**

> As it changes the end of the movie, consider this AU. Very short, very much a fragment. Oh yes, and cracky…

Switching Places.

 

Rating: Teen and up for language.

Disclaimer: This belongs to Hasbro and Dreamworks/Paramount, not I.

 

Switching Places.

 

As he saw the silver giant still crawling towards him, spitting threats and growling, Sam knew that the moment he pushed the cube into Optimus' chest, he would be doomed. The Cube would be safe from Megatron's designs, consumed by the same reaction that would kill the Prime, but it was likely that Megatron would then turn his anger back on Sam, and he knew his death might be _quick_ , but would be unlikely to be painless.

As Megatron clawed towards him again, Sam spotted the hole in the overlord's chest. Seized by an idea, ignoring Optimus' warning cry, he ran over and rammed the Cube into Megatron's chest.

Sam felt himself go rigid as the Cube met and merged with the energy of Megatron's Spark. The silver behemoth roared in anger and pain, Sam's vision was suddenly obscured by a bright flare of light. He felt faint, dizzy, then felt himself spinning, whirling into the light.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

 

Optimus watched as the human and his opponent were both briefly haloed in light from the AllSpark. Sam crumpled on the ground, and Optimus watched as Megatron crumpled beside him, noting that there was still light in Megatron's chest. As it ebbed, Optimus saw, disbelieving, that the AllSpark energy had repaired the damage wrought by the Air Force, and as he saw Megatron's optics flicker back to life, he moved the downed human and stood between them, not understanding how, why, the energies had not destroyed his brother. No matter; for now it looked like he would have to fight him again.

Megatron raised one hand to his head, let out a groan.

"Ooowww!" he said.

 

Optimus blinked, rarely had he heard his brother express pain with anything less than a bellow. Megatron's optics looked around, settling on Optimus, who tensed, ready to fight and defend himself and those around him.

"Oww, _shit_!" Megatron said. Optimus stared. Something here was very wrong. Why was his brother using human cuss words? Had the AllSpark scrambled his processors?

He was distracted by a grunt from behind him. Not taking his optics off Megatron, Optimus said "Sam! Are you well?"

"My head hurts, big guy, and why do you seem so much smaller?" Megatron asked. Then from behind him, Optimus heard Sam shouting.

"What have you _done_ to me? What am I doing in this disgusting, organic, frail THING?"

 

Optimus turned, optics wide as his processors registered the statements that seemed so alien to the bodies they had come from, and worked out what must have happened. He stared at the human who was slumped on the floor, unused to standing in that body, then swung back to face Megatron, who was still lying on the ground for the exact same reason, was staring at his own hand and was saying "But…what happened…Optimus, what's going on? What's happened to me?"

"Sam," Optimus said, addressing the silver mech before him. "I believe the AllSpark knew that Megatron would have to be stopped, but was reluctant to kill. It had always been a _giver_ of life, I can understand why it would be reluctant to destroy a life it created, but not wish to leave him free to kill more. I believe it decided both your life and Megatron's could continue, but it swapped your minds into each other's bodies. Sorry, Sam, I guess this'll be a shock to you, but you're young, flexible, you'll adapt, given time. You'll just have to learn how to live as a Cybertronian."

 

He turned back to the human, who had gone white and was shaking. Optimus couldn't quite keep the small smile from his face as he addressed him.

"There is no doubt that this is the least dangerous form to give you, my brother," Optimus stated. "However, just as Sam will have to learn to live as a Cybertronian, so you, Megatron, will have to learn to live as a human."


End file.
